Through my eyes
by SmexyGeorge
Summary: See through the eyes of Sami Mckieth, a citizen of Jump City. Couples? No clue. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Holy crap I'm actually writing a fan fic. I know, shocking. Now don't you all go dieing on me! O.o **

**I have no clue how I started this fan fic but to make a long story short; I got banned from the computer for a whole WEEK since I didn't go to church. Stupid parents and their gay rules. Oh well, at least I'm back. So since I was really bored, some idea for a fan fic popped into my head and KABOOM! I was soon writing and now I have a fan fic. Go me! **

**Nothing much happen since the last time I wrote a fan fic. I'm still training Kincade and he's doing a wonderful job. Though at times he loves to go super fast over the fences but he's getting better. Um, spring orchestra concert is coming up soon and hopefully we won't suck. **

**Summer is almost here! I only have a month of school left and then I'm off to CAMP! I'll be gone from June 25th – July 22nd. Yeah, you guys better send me letters or emails because I want to feel loved! Hee hee! **

**Anyway, here's my fan fic!**

"**Through my Eyes" **

**Summary: See through the eyes of Sami, a citizen of Jump City. **

**Yes I know the summary sucks but oh well. XP**

**By the way, NO FLAMES! If you don't like my story, don't read it! It isn't that hard to do! **

**On with my wonderful story:D**

"_Once again the Teen Titans defeated the Hive 5 and now our city is safe and sound."_

"Dad! Could you turn the TV off or at least turn it down a bit!" I yelled from my room on the second floor of our town house, "I'm attempting to do my geometry homework! I need some peace and quiet!"

I hear grumbling from the family room and my father turning the television off. I rolled my eyes as I shut my door and slowly trudged to my desk. "Fathers", I thought to myself, "Can't live with them but can't live without them."

My name is Samantha Mckieth but everyone calls me Sami. The only time that I'm called Samantha is wither the first day of school by my teachers or if I'm in huge trouble. I'm 15 years old and I attend the Jump City's Music and the Arts School. It is one of the best schools in the state and the only way that a student can get in is by getting an interview from the school. Since I've been playing the Violin since I was 9, my dad thought it would be a good idea that I attend this school instead of the public high school. I really have no clue on how I got in but I sent in the application to get an interview and soon, BAM! The school wanted me in. Though I do remember that I had to play a piece of music in front of some teachers. Since I did not really practice the piece, I just played it as best as I could, even though I messed up on a ton of notes. The teachers must have been on some type of medicine or something because after I finished playing, they all had tears in their eyes and screaming "That was beautiful!" or "Bravo!"

Yeah, weird teachers.

Many people think that the students that attend the Music and The Arts school of Jump City are for the students that are "super geniuses". We are not even close to being "super geniuses". Sure, there are students that are really smart but I know some students that are not even passing. Most of the students are just average, everyday kids who play video-games or love to go shopping. We just love to play music, perform on stage or do something artistic like sketching, ceramics, painting and etc.

I stared down at my geometry homework and flopped my face down upon it. "I'm so not a genius", I said to myself quietly, "Math is defiantly not my forte."

I slowly turned my head over to the left and looked at my digital clock. 8:020 pm. I sighed as I put m head up and rubbed my forehead.

"Ugh, it's only the end of September and I already hate school. I need a break."

I got out of my chair and made my way across my room to my closet. I grabbed on of my many dark hoodies and quickly slipped it over my head.

Whenever I need a break from homework, practicing my violin or from reality, I head to the roof. That is one of the nice things about living in a townhouse. As I made my way up, I passed one of the mirrors and checked my hair to see if it was all right. My hair only goes down to my chin and the color is dark brown with a chestnut color highlights. I also have light blue which my friends love to look at. They keep telling me that I have the most beautiful eyes in the world. Usually I just roll my eyes and tell them to go die in a well. Instead of scaring them, they just crack up with laughter.

I have weird friends.

I walked up the stairs and open the metal door. A cool breeze welcomed me as I walked outside. I looked around at the many buildings, mostly town houses, and sat down on the ledge to take in the view. To the west of my house, I could see Titans Tower.

"I wonder why they have so much space. I mean there are five of them living in one huge Tower. That building could at least fit a hundred people."

I guess one of the good points of living here in Jump City is that we have our own team of superheroes to keep the entire city safe from the forces of evil. For some odd reason, villains love to live in this city. Tourists are always amazed to see the Titans walking down the street to go grocery shopping or hang out at the mall. But to the citizens that live here, we see them every-day people. Sure, one is a green shape shifter; one is a half demon that loves to read; one is an alien from another planet; one is half robot and the other is a crazy ninja-freak that wears tight pants. Other than that, I am sure that they are just all like us. I won't really know since they hardly make friends with the public. I guess they are too busy training and fighting bad guys to make friends.

I looked down below and saw a mother pushing her son in a stroller while the father carried a young girl. They must of came from one of the many local restaurants that are only a couple blocks away from my house.

"I wonder what it is like to have a real family" I said to myself softly.

My parents got divorced when I was about four years old. They were constantly fighting, yelling at each other over bills, house keep and most importantly, me and my baby sister. So when the divorce was finalized, my mom packed her bags and left the house, taking my little sister with her. I've forgotten the name of my sister but I know she's out there somewhere. My dad and I never heard from my mom again since the day she left but I don't blame her. I wasn't exactly the perfect girl to my mother. Instead of playing dress-up, playing with Barbie's or having tea parties, I would be outside playing in the mud, sand box or football with the guys. Maybe I wasn't good enough for my mother.

"SAMI!"

Oh crap.

"It's 9:00! Aren't you suppose to be doing your homework?"

"Yes dad! I'll be down in just a minute!"

"Ok! Don't stay out there too long! You'll catch a cold!"

Actually, who needs a mom when my dad's around? I swear one day I'm going to walk into the kitchen seeing my dad in a pink apron cooking waffles. Hopefully he won't burn down the house when that day comes.

I take one last glance at the city and make my way to the door. I slowly closed it and trudged to my room.

As I get to my desk and sat down, I take one look around my room. It was a rather nice size room, not too big but yet, not too small. I had the usual furniture like the bed, dresser, closet, desk, and some shelves. I also had some posters of Green Day, The Foo Fighters, The Fray, Queen and AC/DC on my walls. I also had a couple of photos of my friends, family from my dad's side and of my horse, Windocono. I work and ride at Harmony Stables which is located a half an hour north of Jump City. I've been riding ever since I could remember and Windocono is my first horse that I own. He is a three year old mustang with some thoroughbred and Morgan blood in him. He's also a gelding which means he is neutered. I have just started to train him to be an eventor; so I'm training him to go over different types of fences. He's doing great on the cross country courses at the stable.

"Urgh! I need some music!"

I grabbed the remote from my stereo and turned it on. Frank Sinatra's voice blew out of the speakers.

"_Start spreading the news. I'm leaving today. I want to be part of it. New York! New York!"_

Now I can tackle these math problems even though I have no clue what I'm doing. Maybe my friends at school can help me.

**First chapter ish done! Go me! **

**I have no clue when the second one is coming out, depends if I can still keep writing and if my fans like it so far. **

**I'll probably have Sami meet one of the titans, probably later in the story though.**

**NO FLAMES!**

**Thanks! Later!**

**Storm90**


	2. Chapter 2

**August 30th, 2006**

**Wow.**

**It has been FOREVER since I've updated this fan fic. Though I only had two reviews so I don't feel that bad for not updating. Sorry my two fans, especially Brittany who has been pestering me to update or else she'll stalk me till I do. Don't worry guys, she isn't really doing that. Too busy with church activities. **

**Sorry for not updating; I really should stop saying "I'm sorry". My summer has been busy as always. I went to Camp from June 27th – July 22nd up in Java Center, NY. It's right by Buffalo and I was basically out in the middle of no where. I had no cell phones, internet, newspapers and basically any communications to the outside world, except snail mail. Though I had a blast! I rode a lot of horses while I was there; yes it was a horseback riding camp. I rode Harry, Boomer, Cutie, Cody, Lucky, Dino, Madge and House. For the first horse show, I rode Cody and got fifth place. For the second horse show, I rode Lucky, who I adore so much, and got second place. I was so happy to see my camp buddies; Alison, Jen, Megan, Tori, Chris and Val. I even made some new friends which is always nice. Jen and Megan only stayed for two weeks though. Tori and I agreed to go back next year for one more year as CIT's with Megan. Alison is not going back next year; she said she misses her horse too much and that she'll be showing more often. Yeah, you can say horseback riding has taken over her life. **

**Right after camp I went on vacation to Dafuskie Island in South Carolina. The only way to get to the island is by boat and there are no cars on the island, only golf carts. My family and I stayed in a cottage by the beach which was really nice. I went horseback riding on the beach which was a blast! I rode a 12 year old retired race horse named Hunter. He was so nice, though he really loved to canter on the beach. I also had a lesson and rode a 19 year old horse that threw me off twice. Hey! The second time I landed on my feet; I have sweet skills. The ocean water there was really nice and warm. I found some awesome seashells but I have no clue what my mom did with them. I don't think they survived on the plane. My family and I also went shopping at the stores in Hilton Head. I actually can not remember what I got at the top of my head but I know they are awesome. Sorry, my brain is a bit dead due to summer. **

**Sadly, summer is coming to a close for me. I go back to school on September 5th. I'm going to be a Sophmore this year; which means I'm slowly working my way up to the top. **

**I have no clue when my next update will be. Depends if I'm busy or not. **

**Here are my replies to my TWO reviews.**

**XinnocentXavengerX: Yes! I finally have a story up. Go me! Thanks for the review and I'll see you when school starts. D**

**SilveDemonSoul: Thanks for the phrase and review! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There. **

……………………………………………………………………………………………

_6:15 am on Friday_

"_Good morning Jump City! Today is going to be another BEAUTIFUL Day! It's going to be sunny with a little breeze and highs in the low 70s. Not a single cloud in sight! Indeed! It's just going to be a great day! Here's Joe with the ne—"_

By then I threw my alarm across my room, slamming into the wall making a thud like sound. I do this every morning and suprising, my alarm clock does not break at all.

"SAMI! Was that you throwing your alarm again! How many times do I have to tell you! Do not throw things against your wall! Someday there's going to be a hole in that wall and people are going to see what you do in the morning!"

I sighed and shook my head as I slowly got out of my bed. I rubbed my eyes and saw that the sun was almost out and about to shine into my bedroom window. I slowly trudged across my room to my closet to pick out my clothes. I grabbed a pair of dark denim jeans, a gray shirt with a skull design, and a black hoodie. I slipped on my high-tops converse and walked into my bathroom. It usually does not take me that long to do my hair or make-up. Nope; I'm not one of those girls that spends hour in front of the mirror.

I walked out of the bathroom 15 minutes later and grabbed my dark, navy blue shoulder bag and headed downstairs. As I walked down, I could smell the aroma of waffles and bacon that my dad was making. Every morning, he would make breakfast since I can't really cook. The last time I tried to cook my dad breakfast, the pancakes were soggy and the sausages were burnt crisp. My dad wasn't too happy and from that day on, my dad cooks for us.

As I walked into the kitchen and dropped my bag by my chair, my dad was at the oven working on the bacon.

He turned his head and smiled, "Hey kiddo! I hope you're hungry! I made a ton of bacon!"

I smiled back at him and went to the fridge to grab some orange juice. As I pour myself a glass, my dad set the plates down where we sat. I passed the orange juice to him and sat down to start on my waffles. After my dad put the orange juice away, he sat down and put the newspaper in front of him to read.

"Anything exciting?" I asked while cutting up my waffles.

"Oh the usual; the Titans stopped a bank robbery, Kohl's is having a sale this weekend starting Friday and The 49ers are playing against the Philadelphia Eagles this Sunday"

I chewed on a piece of bacon. "Or as Mandy would say, Philly."

"Samantha, do not chew with your mouth open."

I rolled my eyes and swallowed. "Yes dad."

Mandy Stitch is one of my best friends since junior high. She moved here in the middle of 8th grade from Philadelphia or as she calls it, Philly. We were in the same math class, lunch and science class. When I first saw her walk in cautiously into the classroom, I couldn't believe how pretty she was. She had medium black hair, olive skin and dark green eyes. Even with the school uniform, she still could stand out in a crowd. I remember her sitting next to me and started to doodle in her notebook before class. I looked over and saw that she was drawing a really detailed sketch of a lion. I made a nice comment about the sketch and soon, we became best friends. Luckily, her mom agreed that she could go to the same high school I was going, except she would be taking art classes.

"Well that's Mandy for you. Even after living here for about three years, she still is a Philadelphian at heart," said my dad as he flipped through the newspaper.

I nodded as I got up to put the dishes into the dishwasher.

"So how's that Jimmy kid doing? Any luck with making a band and making it big?"

Jimmy Smith is my best guy friend since the 1st grade. We were in the same classroom and I happened to sit right beside him. He had dark brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles and wore glasses. He was trying to impress me by licking the glue stick. Instead of getting a reaction of me being amazed, he got the nasty taste of glue on his tongue and the whole class laughing at him. Since then, we have been best friends. He also attended the same school as Mandy and I do. He got in by playing his bass, which he was really played well. Whenever Jimmy came over to my house, he would always tell my dad that he's going to start a band and be famous by the time he graduated from high school. So far, he had no luck finding band members but he still dreams of forming his own band.

"No. He hasn't had any luck yet. Maybe in a year or two he'll have a band going."

"HEY SAMI! ARE YOU READY YET?"

I looked out the kitchen window and saw Jimmy and Mandy waiting for me.

"I gotta go Dad or else I'll be late." I grabbed my bag and kissed my father on the cheek.

"Have fun kiddo! Don't do stupid stuff!"

I laughed as I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Look! She lives! Why weren't you online last night?" asked Jimmy as I shut the door and walked down the steps to them.

"Sorry. I had geometry homework and you know my dad's rule. You're not allowed on the computer till all your homework is done."

"Dude, that sucks," said Jimmy as we walked down the block. Us three always walked to school since it was only a couple blocks away from my house.

"You can always call me if you have trouble Sami,' said Mandy, who had a pair of jeans, black and white polo shirt with a black belt tied over it, and checkered vans on. "You know I'm a wiz at math."

"It wasn't that hard, I just had to go over my notes a bit and then I was fine."

"Did anyone read the newspaper this morning?" asked Jimmy, who had a pair of jeans, red converse and a red t-shirt on that had Super Mario on it.

Mandy and I both stared blankly at him as we walked down the street. "You know that my dad reads the paper Jimmy"

"Well you missed an awesome article about how the Titans defeated Mumbo Jumbo at a bank robbery!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes as Mandy snickered. Jimmy was obsessed with the Teen Titans and how they defeated villains here in the city almost every day. He thought it was amazing.

"You know" said Jimmy as he put his hands behind his head, "They have a new member on their team and she kind of looks like you."

"Oh you mean Terra! I don't' know if I really like her or not. Something's not right about her. Though, I know what you mean, she does kind of look like Sami. Are you two cousins or something?" asked Mandy.

"Guys! She has long blonde hair while I have short brown hair with reddish highlights. I am not a stick like her; I actually have a butt and a bit of a tummy. I don't get all squealy like around guys. Anyway, in the newspaper it says her last name was Markov while mine is Mckieth. I don't think we're related."

"It's the eyes. You both have the same exact eyes," said Jimmy as we got closer to the school.

"Maybe I'll get contacts that'll make my eyes rainbow color or something"

We all laughed as we got to the entrance of the school. Not that many students were out since it was a bit breezy. Most of them were inside hanging out at their lockers, chit chatting with their friends.

"Oh Sami! Where are you going today after school?" asked Mandy.

Mandy asked this question every morning since she loves to hang out and help me with my math homework. Most of the time I take the bus to the stable that was outside of Jump City or I go to the local café to have some coffee.

"I'm going up to the stable to work on Windocono a bit. Do you want to come?"

"Oh I love too! I'll see you in math" sad Mandy as she walked into the school and down the hallway to her art class.

I looked over at Jimmy and saw him giving me a weird look. "What? Do you want to come to the stable too?"

Jimmy laughed as we walked into the school, "Oh I would love to but I have a bass lesson later today. Then I'm going to play some football with my little brother. You can always join us when you come home."

I giggled as I walked down the hallway to my history class, "You're taking a risk of losing you know."

"Not uh! I'm so going to beat you this time. I mean it!"

"Uh huh, you say that every time we played but you end up losing."

"But this time will be different! I'll beat you!"

I stopped at the door to my history classed. "I would love to but I have to practice my violin or my dad will be kill me."

"Dude, your dad is strict."

"No, he's just wants me to be successful in life. I'll see you later"

"Yeah, Later."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

**And that folks is Chapter 2. **

**Hooray! I finished it! **

**Next chapter, we might have a Titan appearance. I'm still not sure yet. I have to think on it. **

**Till next time, later!**

**Storm90 **


	3. Chapter 3

**I seriously need to kick myself in the butt and update this fan fic more often. **

**What can I say? I have a life and those darn mid-terms are coming up too. Oh boy. **

**Answer to my Reviewers:**

**Sevvy101: I not telling you; you can figure out for yourself! I'm so evil. :3 Thanks!**

**SilverDemonSoul: I'm so sorry for not updating, I feel bad. Oh well. Thanks!**

**XinnocentXavengerX: Wonder on, I'm not telling. XD Thanks!**

**Lizzie: Thanks! I really appreciate that you're reading this. Or…were. **

**Allie: Love you too!! I can't wait for you to update more of your fan fics. Thanks!**

**Hmmm, not too bad. Seven reviews so far. I don't expect much since this story has some OC's and some people are like "ROWR!" to them. Aw well. **

**Well, I have nothing else to say but here's chapter three! El Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans or any of the songs from Rent that are used in this fic. Thank you and come again! **

……………………………………………………………………………

_7:30 pm Friday_

I dragged myself into the family and shut the door. My dad's head popped out of the kitchen.

"Tough lesson hun?"

"More like my horse was being an idiot."

"Don't tell me he threw you off," said my dad with a look of horror on his face.

I shook my head as I put my helmet in the closet and kicked off my boots, "More like he was running all over the place and would not slow down."

Dad sighed with relief. "Better than having you killed."

"Windocono would not KILL ME dad. He's young and just loves to run. Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Oh! You're gonna love it!"

I walked into the kitchen and smelled my dad making tacos. He's actually a pretty good cook; for a man.

I opened the cabinet and set the table. "I hope you don't burn the meat."

"Hey! Just because I burnt them one time doesn't mean I'm going to do it again."

"Uh huh"

I opened the fridge and grabbed some Diet Pepsi as Dad placed the tacos on the plates.

"Now, should you really drink that soda Sami," questioned Dad as he sat down with is bottle of water.

"I drink like one soda a week Dad, it's not like I drink it every day."

"Ok ok. Don't be so moody about it."

"Sorry."

"It's alright," said dad as he took a bite out of his taco. "So, how was your day at school?"

I shrugged as I ate my taco, "Pretty good for the most part. I just hate math, musicians are not suppose to do math."

Dad chuckled, "Well you have to use it for everyday life. You know for bills, credit cards and taxes."

"Yeah, Dad. I know."

"Anyway, did you hear how the Teen Titans defeated a bunch of robbers at the local bank? I heard that they had to put up a fight!"

I rolled my eyes, "Dad, they always defeat the bad guys. It's their job. You always hear on the news how they defeat bad guys. For once, I would love a change of what they talk about on the news. Like global warming or the spreading of AIDS."

"Now Sami…I'm sur-"

"No Dad, I'm serious!" I yelled as I slammed my can of diet Pepsi on the table. "The news always talks about the entertainment world. Who cares about a famous actor getting divorce or getting into a car accident? It's getting boring! They need to bring about important information into this world."

I slowly got up and walked up to my room and shut the door.

………………………………………………………………………

_9:30 pm_

I sat on the roof of the townhouse with my violin in my lap. I stared out into the city night with my CD stereo blasting the Rent movie soundtrack.

_From facing your failure,_

_  
Facing your loneliness, facing the fact you live a lie_

_  
Yes, you live a lie tell you why you're always preaching not to be numb_

_  
When that's how you thrive you pretend to create and observe_

_  
When you really detach from feeling alive_

Hearing the door that leads up to the roof opening, I turned my head and see my dad come out with a hoodie in hand. "I though you may be a bit cold."

I shivered a bit and nodded as he walked over and laid the hoodie on my shoulders. I looked up, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier."

Dad sat down next to me on the lawn chair, "No, It's alright. I should have known that you would say something like that. You are my daughter."

"Yeah but still. I feel kind of bad of yelling at you like that. Sorry."

He placed his arm around my back and started to rub it to comfort me a bit, "Hey. It's America; you have the right to express your opinions. You just have to be careful on how you express them."

I smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure of that."

"Now that everything's fine, I think I'll go take a snooze," he said as he slowly got up from the lawn chair. "Oh I'm getting old; my poor knee isn't what it used to be."

"You're only 42."

"That's old! Isn't it?"

I shook my head, "Not in my book. Good night."

"Good night and don't stay up too late. You may catch a chill!"

As I heard the door closed, I strummed the strings on my violin.

_Or you may drown_

_  
You're living in America_

_  
At the end of the millennium_

_  
You're living in America_

_  
Where it's like the Twilight Zone_

_  
And when you're living in America_

_  
At the end of the millennium_

_  
You're what you own_

_  
So I own not a notion_

_  
I escape and ape content_

_  
I don't own emotion - I rent_

"Damn you Mandy. You have me addicted to this soundtrack."

_Whoooosh_

What was that noise? No one was usually up here but me. I slowly turned my head towards the shadows by the doorway.

"Is anyone there?"

Silence. I carefully placed my violin down on the lawn chair and slowly walked over by the door way.

"Dad? Is that you? If you are trying to scare me, nice try."

I was about two feet away from the door area when all of a sudden some type of invisible force pushed me away onto the ground. My butt skidded on the ground, "Whoa! What the hell?!? Whoever you are, why did you just do that?" I yelled as I slowly got up rubbing my sore thigh.

A voice cried from the shadows. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that my powers and every that's goin—"

Wait a minute, I heard that voice before. What is a Teen Titan doing at my house?!

………………………………………………………………………………

**And that's where I end it for this chapter!**

**BE HAPPY!**

…

**Or not. **

**Till next time folks, happy reading:D**

**Storm90**


	4. Chapter 4

**6/3/07**

**Whoa! It's June! That's amazing! **

**I'm almost done with school; I can't believe the end of the school year is here. It went by so quick, oh my word. It's hard to believe, ha ha ha. Anyway, sorry for not updating for such a long time, like I said I'm a busy person and at least now I'm updating. I'm taking a break from homework and studying for finals, which are a pain in the butt. I hope all you readers will have a wonderful and safe summer. **

**I won't be able to update from June 21****st**** to July 22****nd****, I'm off to an equestrian camp up in NY and I'm a C.I.T this year. So I'll be very busy working and such. Oh well, it shall be a ton of fun! **

**Then after I return I'll be only home for a week and then I'm off to Virginia with one of my best friends! That's going to be a blast, especially the ride down! My friend can be crazy in the car and been known to do…stupid stuff. Haha. **

**Answers to my reviewers!**

**XinnocentXavengerX: Yes! I finally updated and I'm updating now! Yay! **

**Acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you! I should check out that comic to give me more ideas! Thanks! **

**Allieownsxyourfacebabe: I'll move since you know where I live! I'll just pick up the house and fly to another world. Yep, that's what I'll do. And thanks for the review my lovely friend and yes I'm UPDATING!! **

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been awhile but I am willingly to work on it. Thanks!**

………………………………………………………………………………………

_I was about two feet away from the door area when all of a sudden some type of invisible force pushed me away onto the ground. My butt skidded on the ground, "Whoa! What the hell?!? Whoever you are, why did you just do that?" I yelled as I slowly got up rubbing my sore thigh._

_A voice cried from the shadows. "Oh, I'm sorry! It's just that my powers and every that's goin—"_

_Wait a minute, I heard that voice before. What is a Teen Titan doing at my house?!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

My jaw literally dropped to the ground as the figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Are…y-y-y—Raven?!?!!? STANDING ON MY ROOF!?!" I blinked a couple of times, fearing that my mind was playing tricks on me and that I was just imagining things.

Raven, a Teen Titan, was standing at least 3 feet away from me. She was in her usual uniform which made me think, is that what all superheroes own? Just their uniforms? I mean, don't they have any real clothes? In the news paper and in the news on television, they would always be in their uniform, standing out from the rest of the crowd.

She quickly put her hood and began to walk to the edge of the roof, "I'm sorry for intruding, it won't happen again."

I waved my hands and shook my head, "No, it's ok! I'm just not used to have anyone, especially a hero, on my roof without me knowing."

She stopped about a foot away from the edge of the roof and turned around to look at me. I placed my hands on my hips and tilted my head a bit. "I have to ask though…what are you doing here? If you were listening to my music or violin, you could always go down to the music hall and listen to professionals."

Instead of looking me into the eye, she stared at the ground. "The thing is, I don't really like to go out to huge public events, it makes me nervous and I'm afraid I'll lose control of my powers and hurt someone."

She took a seat on the edge of my roof and looked out into the distance. I walked over and stood by, looking at the same direction. She sighed, "I don't why I'm telling you this, and you're just an average high school student and would rather hear me talk about how I save so many lives and how to fight villains."

"Actually, I don't even go to the public high school in this area."

"…You don't?"

I laughed, "No, I got to the arts school or what the students from the public high school call it, the "psycho school."

She drew a circle with her finger on the cement, "Why do they call it that? Is it really…crazy there?"

I shook my head, "No, they are just jealous that they have to wear uniforms while at the arts school, we get to express ourselves through our clothes and be an individual. I like it; the school is small and everyone knows everyone and there're hardly any cliques. Heh, my dad was actually was worried for awhile that I would become a druggie but I think there are only one or two of them there."

I kneeled down onto the ground and looked down below at the traffic and pedestrians walking on the sidewalks. "But I have to say, my life has to be boring compare to yours."

She let out a little sighed, "It can be pretty exciting but it does get boring after awhile. Get up, fight villains, eat, fight more villains and go to bed. I mean, we do go to public places but we always get stalked by the paparazzi and our fans."

"I'm sorry that I'm saying this but I get sick hearing about you guys on the news and such. My dad and friends always make a big deal about it."

We sat there and just watched the city lights for about 10 minutes till Raven slowly got up and stood on the edge of the roof. "Well, I better go before the team gets worried. But I have one more question."

"Oh god, please don't' let it be that question."

"…"

I looked up at her, "I know what you were going to ask me. Am I'm related to that Terra chick? And here's the answer, I'm not or at least, I don't think so."

She tilted her head as she looked at me, "Well I wasn't going to ask that but now that you said that, you do look like her."

I slapped my hand against my forehead and rubbed my eyes, "I know, everyone keeps asking if I'm somehow related her and it does get annoying. I think I should ask my dad what I should do about this. Anyway, what were you gonna ask me?"

"If I could come and listen to you play sometimes if I have the time?"

"Yeah, that's ok. I'm usually up here Friday nights unless my friends drag me to the movies or my horse is keeping me up at the barn."

She lifted her eyebrow, "You have a horse?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I ride the express bus down through 5th street onto rt. 56. It's only a 30 min ride and all the bus drivers know me. I ride at a private stable owned by one of my dad's friends."

"What do you do with your horse?"

"Oh, Windocono?"

"…Wind..o..cono?"

I laughed, "I know weird name but I like it. He's about 3 years old, turning 4 in April. I may do eventing on him but now we're just doing really simply stuff."

"Oh."

"..You have no clue what I'm talking about right?"

She shook her head, "No not really but I'll ask later. I better go." She levitated of the roof and floated toward the direction of the tower.

"SAMI! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING YOUR HOMEWORK! GET DOWN NOW!!!"

Oh snap, I totally forgot about that. I grabbed my violin and its case and walked inside. That was defiantly an experience, talking to a titan as if she was a normal human being.

I have a feeling that my friends will be jealous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ok, that's all I can think of right now!**

**More soon to come once I get my thoughts organize. **

**Later!**


End file.
